1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weight plate of the kind common to physical fitness weight lifting equipment to be coupled to a lifting element (e.g., a center post) of such equipment and lifted during a body building exercise. The weight plate includes a detachable locking cartridge having a manually-controlled locking pin that slides reciprocally through the plate body so that the weight plate can be either positively attached to or separated from the lifting element.
2. Background Art
My co-pending patent application Ser. No. 11/349,101 filed Feb. 8, 2006 discloses a weight plate that is associated with weight lifting equipment by which the weight plate or a stack of weight plates can be lifted during a body building exercise. This weight plate includes a plate body and a locking cartridge connected to the plate body. The displacement of a locking pin through the weight plate body is controlled by a manually-accessible toggle lever arm that is located within the locking cartridge and coupled to the locking pin. When the toggle lever arm is rotated to an on or locked position, the locking pin is correspondingly caused to slide in a first direction through the plate body to engage a connection union mounted in an adjacent weight plate. When the toggle lever arm is rotated to an off or unlocked position, the locking in is caused to slide in an opposite direction through the plate body to be disengaged from the connection union.
It would be advantageous to be able to detachably connect the locking cartridge to the plate body of a weight plate. In this manner, the locking cartridge can be attached to a conventional plate body so that the weight plate can be selectively and reliably attached to a lifting element of the weight lifting equipment so as to be lifted with a stack of similarly-attached weight plates during a body building exercise.